RPlog: Slow Dancing
After sampling at least some of the mingling, socializing, imbibing of drinks and general merriment at Barrien and A'estshy's wedding party, the band started playing and the place erupted into dance. Regretfully unable to join in, Jessalyn and Paul said their goodbyes and gave the newlyweds a gift and more words of congratulations before returning to the Temple. Foregoing the hoverchair out of sheer annoyance with the thing, Jessa steps inside the apartment and turns on a lamp near the door, reaching up and massaging her scalp where the pearl-headed pins have started to make her head hurt. "Well... that was... an interesting affair," she says in as mild a voice as she can manage. Naturally the moment that Jessalyn was ready to leave the wedding reception, Paul was ready to accompany her home. As they enter into the Master Jedi's quarters, Paul reaches up to tug at the cravat baout his neck, shrugging a little. "It was definitely ... unusual. Course I didn't really know anyone other than the bride and groom, so that makes matters a bit awkward in a wholly different way." Fortunately drink lubricated the way over that rough terrain. Though by no means drunk, Paul is definitely feeling no pain at the moment. Walking over to where Jessalyn is standing, he reaches up and begins to efficiently remove the ornate pins holding her hair up and in place, his fingers lightly rubbing and massaging her scalp in their wake. Some might say budding Jedi mind powers, but no, the Corellian is just perceptive and rather attuned to the needs of his lover. "How are you feeling?" he asks? "Do you need a me to carry you to bed?" Ten months ago, those words would have been delivered in a deep, sexy voice, filled with innuendo. Now they are spoken simply and with practical concern. The party had been filled with Maffi members, underworlders, bounty hunters, employees of Hutt cartels, and though Jessalyn knew some by reputation and a few by face, she had felt increasingly uncomfortable, like the law enforcement officer who gets invited to the wedding of the local crimelord's daughter. Perhaps the Thrasks didn't consider that when they were making their list of invitees. Still, there hadn't been any conflicts or real awkwardness, everyone caught up in the joy of the moment by and large... but that moment when she sensed the Dark Side won't be soon forgotten. As Paul's nimble fingers begin to massage her scalp, plucking out the irksome hairpins, Jessalyn sighs with relief and tips back her head, shaking out her hair and then turning around to face Paul. She doesn't make any pretense about giving him an appreciative look, her green eyes gleaming in the dimness; she didn't quite realize until today just how nicely Paul could clean up, and she smiles at him and curls her arms around his neck. "Maybe later," she purrs, nuzzling his neck. "I'm mostly sad we had to leave before they played a slow song so I could make you dance with me in front of all those crazy people." If Paul had kept his hand in such things, he might have known more people of dubious repute than Jessalyn at the event. But as it is, it's been years since he did any smuggling of goods, and his smuggling of people off Corellia of course only resulted in his arrest by the Imperials. One brow lifts up as Jessalyn turns around and gives him a once-over, his hands shifting to trail over her cheeks. "I don't think dancing, even slow dancing, is doctor recommended just yet ..." The Corellian does clean up well, his clothes elegantly tailored to his lean frame, a faint hint of some musky aftershave still clinging to his skin, the faint scent of liquor on his breath, though not unpleasently so. "I'd ask you if you'd like a drink, but we had plenty of drink and food at the reception. At least they seemed happy, yes? There's is a rather odd life I would imagine, with their dramatically diverse backgrounds and aquaintances ..." Reaching out, Jessalyn finishes loosening the cravat at his throat and tugs it off, a little smile of satisfaction curving her lips. Her own deep green shimmersilk gown is cut just right to show off some of her newly acquired curves, strapless and low-cut and tied with a sash around her waist that's show through with gold thread. A necklace of looped strands of slightly golden pearls is still draped around her throat, a pleasing contrast against her white skin. "Awww, but I'd just... you know... lean against you and... sway..." She winks playfully and steps into him, resting her cheek against his chest, inhaling the warm, masculine scent of him and sighing softly. "And dramatically diverse... species," she adds, a bit amused. "But I guess you never know who it is that's going to make you happy." Her smile widens and she closes her eyes. "You look nice. And smell nice." She was proud to be at his side tonight. Hands slip to either side of Jessalyn's body, trailing and sliding along till they reach her waist, resting lightly upon her rounded hips as she divests him of the most annoying article of clothing that he donned for this wedding. "Well, clearly they appreciated us coming, so at least we proved ourselves to be good friends." His lips curl into an indulgent smile as he notes, "You could even kick off your shoes and put your feet on mine and let me dance you around ..." He dips his head at her compliment, considering his outfit before replying, "Thank you. I thought someone might object if I showed up in my usual dull work attire. It's been so long though, since I've gotten dressed for anything more formal than a meeting that I'd nearly forgotton what one wears to such things." One brow lifts as he notes, "The last wedding I went to was a tribal one, and I was only allowed to wear colorful feathers and skin paint." His dips his head again, brushing him chin against the crown of Jessalyn's head as he notes, "You look beautiful. I don't think anyone could have imagined that just two weeks ago you were as big as a bantha," he teases. "Ancient Jedi Secret?" "They are good friends, too," she concurs, rubbing her cheek against his chest, the delicate fragrance of roses clinging to her hair and skin. "I have to admit, it's a nice change... though seeing you in feathers and body paint could also be pretty interesting. What culture was that again?" As he compliments her, she shrugs one shoulder and tries very hard not to turn red. "Thank you," she replies. "You're being nice, it's going to be a while before I'm back to my old self." She laughs, drawing back and taking his suggestion as she slips one foot and then the other out of the pumps that had added a few inches to her height. "That was a good idea, anyway," she says, kicking them across the floor and then settling her feet atop Paul's, her arms going back around his neck as she laughs again. "You did an excellent job, for not remembering what to wear. But you're kind of like Shy... you could show up in a burlap sack and still be drop-dead gorgeous." "Asanni," replies the Corellian as one hand slips to Jessalyn's back and trails along till it rests at the nape of her neck, fingers threading into her red hair. He snorts softly and counters, "I'm not being nice ... you're beautiful. Even when you're big as a Bantha, you are beautiful." He chuckles softly as she takes him up on his offer, his opposite hand wrapping about her waist to hold her against his frame as he slowly starts to move from side to side, taking sliding steps in a very slow dance to some silent music in his mind. He snorts again at her words and shakes his head. "Shy is .. Shy is exquisite. I could not and do not possibly compare." He dances a few more steps and then shakes his head noting, "It's so strange to me, how a race could have females that are so beautiful and males who are so .... not." Making a mental note to look these Asanni up, hoping for visual aids to help in the matter, Jessalyn nods gravely and suppresses a giggle as he begins to dance her across the floor, and her arms stay wrapped tight around his neck and shoulders. She fails to suppress her blush, though, as he insists on her beauty, but manages not to shake her head, knowing how he hates any self-deprecation she might be inclined to. "I'm glad you think so," she says instead, tipping back her head and smiling into this eyes. "That's all that matters. And I think you're as gorgeous as she is, and that's all that matters, too." Laughing at his assessment of Twi'lek males she purses her lips and nods, agreeing, "Not really fair, is it? But still... a Twi'lek male beats a Quarren any day of the week, in the looks department." "Six of one, half dozen the other," Paul demures with regards to which being is less than dashing, his lips curling a little at her insistance. "Well, thank you. I am pleased that you approve of my appearance. It wouldn't do to bring shame upon the Valios name or the Jedi Archives." He does poner the odd couple that is A'estshy and Barrien, but in the end the Corellian shrugs. "It must be true love then, that brings them together." He slows to a stop and then notes, "Luke wants to talk with me. About the whole Force thing. I'm meeting with him tomorrow ..." Curling her hand against the nape of Paul's neck, she caresses his hair lightly, still smiling as he jokes about doing her justice, shaking her head at the idea any of that would really matter to her. At his assessment of Barrien and A'estshy, though, her brows arch upward and she gives a slightly askance look. "What's this? The Corellian believes in true love? I can't believe what I'm hearing!" She gives him a swift peck on the cheek, but then looks more serious as he stops moving and she draws back a bit to look into his shadowed hazel-green eyes. "Good, good," she murmurs. "Yes, I had... mentioned it to him. He's eager to talk to you... he said he might like to help you on your initial steps himself." "Of course I believe in true love. I don't believe it's enough to overcome any obstacle, but I do believe in love. I've been in love myself many times, for better or worse." The Corellian looks at Jessalyn sideways and notes, "So have you." His gaze meets hers steadily, a faint sense of trepidation still there though at the thought of meeting with Luke, not really knowing what to expect. But he shrugs away the worry and smiles a small smile for Jessalyn to set her at ease noting, "I'm sure it will all be fine." His arms wrap around her for a moment, his face buried in her hair as he simply hugs Jessalyn, and when the Corellian pulls back he suggests, "How about we take a peek in on Sabine, see how she is sleeping?" Remembering quite clearly his distinction between loving someone and being "in love," Jessalyn hmms softly as he makes his point, her lips twisting thoughtfully as she considers a reply. "I have. Yes," she finally manages. "And I am." As he hugs her, she knows he's putting on a brave front for her sake, and she returns the embrace warmly, her arms going tightly around him. The coming weeks are going to be very interesting, and she's never much thought about how different things would be if Paul had access to the Force. Part of her is almost guiltily excited, but another part is also worried. She pushes her concerns away, too, and smiles, nodding and taking his hand, padding barefoot across the carpeted floor to the door of the sleeping children's room. The door opens very quietly and she peeks inside, enveloped by a quiet only disturbed by the soft sounds of the children breathing. He closes his eyes as Jessalyn holds him tight, murmuring softly, "I love you too." It still doesn't come easy to him, to say such things aloud, but he's trying. It's probably just as well that Paul does not know of Jessalyn's excitement over his undesireable new gift as it would likely stand as proof in his mind that he is something less without it. He follows her to the door and peeks inside as well to where Kiri and Sabine are fast asleep, gently closing the door so as not to wake them accidentally, his hands shifting to the clasps of his jacket, undoing them and allowing his coat with tails to fall open as he stretches a little. "You should be in bed too," he murmurs softly to Jessa. "You had a big day and have been on your feet a great deal ..." Stepping over to the cradle, wrapping her hands around the edge of it and bending down to look at the quiet infant, resisting the urge to touch her. "She's so good," Jessalyn whispers. "Out like a light." She glances over her shoulder as he stretches, and nods her agreement. "And I wanna get out of this dress. I can't breathe anymore." Tiptoeing to the other side of the room, she leans over again this time to pull the covers up around Kiri's sleeping form, kissing his forehead and smoothing back the frazzled locks of black hair from his brow. "That offer still stand about carrying me to bed?" she asks teasingly as she turns back and moves over to Paul, reaching back to untie the sash of her gown. Actions speak louder than words. Paul bends down, his arms coming about Jessalyn as he sweeps her off her feet and carries her through the children's room door and into their bedroom before gently depositing her upon the bed, his lips brushing her cheek before he rises up again. Smooth steady steps take him back into the hall where he closes the children's room door silently, then back into their room, where he does the same. The monitor is silent, their passage undetected by the children it would seem. Shrugging his shoudlers, Paul lets his jacket slip down his arms before drawing it off and hanging it up in the closet. Turning to Jessalyn he asks her, "Can I get you anything? Some water perhaps?" After being left upon the bed, Jessa straightens up and reaches back once more to undo the fastening of her dress, having to cheat a little bit do so on her own, but by the time he comes back in she's shrugging her way out of it and tossing it at the foot of the bed before running her fingers over the pearls left across her chest. As she moves to unfasten the necklace, she glances over at Paul and shakes her head. "No, I'm all right. Thank you," she replies. "I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but... I saw Axel Vichten right here in New Alderaan a couple of days ago." Talk about your cold showers! At Jessalyn's words, Paul goes utterly still, the shock of them running through his system, memories flaring abruptly, causing him to blink. Sitting down on a chair, he turns his head toward Jessalyn before rising up to pick up her discarded dress and carrying it over to hang up as well. He's going for casual, but instead his voice comes out slightly strangled as he replies, "Oh? What happened?" She clearly isn't hurt, and she waited till now for some reason to tell him, so nothing terrible occurred, but the mention of the man's name still gives the Corellian pause. Frowning, sensing his trepidation, Jessalyn slips off the pearls and places them on the small table beside the bed, then scoots back to sit with her back against the headboard, pulling her bare legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "He gave me a card with the name of a contact... a third party. He wants to meet with a representative of the Jedi." She chews worriedly on her lower lip and glances back at Paul. "He said to wish you well and congratulated us on the baby... and he said he'd like to continue his conversation with you someday. I guess you made quite an impression on him." Turning to look at Jessalyn, Paul looks thunderstruck and blinks. "He what?" Blinking again, the Corellian walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it with his back to Jessa, his head turned to the side toward her. "Things must be getting serious. I knew that he was looking for a way out, but I never thought he would be able to trust /anyone/, let alone the Jedi." His brow creases as he ponders the kind words and then shakes his head. "I can't imagine I made much of an impression on anyone when we met ..." Conversations with the right hand man of Malign were often hazy at best, the pain, the meds, and the glitterstim waxing them all strange and poetic. He turns a little more, distracted for a moment by Jessalyn's state of undress, his eyes lifting from her bra to her fact to her bra to her face before Paul clears his throat and rumbles, "I guess it was a good impression?" "I know... it's so strange. He told me something else, Paul. The Emperor has put a price on our heads. Apparently a rather hefty one. Almost four million, if we're both brought in alive. Vichten warned me -- and then I immediately assumed he was here to collect, it was the only thing that made sense. So when he told me that he wants to talk to the Jedi... I was shocked. What -did- you two talk about?" Jessalyn rests a hand lightly on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before noticing the movement of his eyes and laughing quietly. "I guess it was," she muses, scooting closer and kissing the place where her hand just warmed his skin. Well it /has/ been a long time since they've done anything more than kiss and cuddle. And the man /is/ a Corellian! Clearing this throat again, Paul turns his gaze back to the wall and starts to methodically work on removing his own clothes rather than staring at Jessalyn's mostly naked figure. "Ahh, ahem! We, uh ... Maker, I don't know, we talked about a lot of things really. He wants out of the Sith, he claims he is only staying because Malign has his crew hostage, their lives forfeit if Axel turns against him. I think I was trying to bargain with him, find a way to get a message to your, coordinates, something. I wanted to trust him, but made it clear that doing so would be quite dificult, considering that he was clearly one of Malign's most trusted servants. He wanted me to give him the artifact so he could use it against Malign ... or as a bartering chip." Shaking his head, Paul pulls of his shift and tosses it aside noting, "I didn't know what to think. He helped me ... gave me some glitterstim to help me get through the aftermath of my first interrogation. We talked about his past, his politics, why he hates the Empire and the New Republic almost equally, his hatred of the Sith." His brow creases in concentration as Paul flops onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. "I seem to recall he challenged my trust in the NR and the Jedi. I had to explain to him that I was not a member of the New Republic - that I didn't put my trust in bodies of power, but in people. That I put my trust in the people that I know, that I love, that are my friends, and that I perceive are doing right by others." He frowns again before turning his head sideways to look at Jessalyn, musing uncertainly, "Maybe that spoke to him?" Watching him undress, Jessalyn leans back on her elbows and stretches out her legs, thinking about what he has to say and pursing her lips before she offers, "I remember fighting him in the Citadel on Trandosha. He was doing his damnedest to kill us all. It's hard to trust someone who has given their sweat and devotion to the Sith. But I saw the things that Malign did to him... he's been a victim, too, whether I like it or not. If he's sincere, I believe Luke can figure it out. Or I can, if he chooses to send me. I guess we'd be fools not to at least assume there's a chance it could also be some kind of trap. Hmm?" She considers his last point and smiles. "It's pretty persuasive to me. I mean, I'm a member of the New Republic because as a Jedi I'm bound to uphold the principles that the Republic is supposed to stand for... and to make sure that it continues to stand for them and doesn't rot from within it like it did before Palpatine, paving the way for his rise to power. So I'm trying to do what I think is right, even if it's not as much as I'd like it to be... and I couldn't do it without the people I trust and love. It would be meaningless then." She rubs her hand against his back when he's finally removed his shirt, an absent caring gesture, still brooding thoughtfully on their conversation. "Wait, what? When?" Paul asks more intently, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. "When you were attacking to rescue us, or some other time?" Turning his head to stare back at the ceiling, Paul rumbles, "He said he couldn't do anything to make Malign suspect him. If he fought you hard, it could well have been because he had no other choice. Malign supposedly tortured him much as he did me. Worse. His position was likely a precarious one and it is not impossible to believe that he had to appear as loyal as possible in order not to risk the lives of his men and his ship." Paul wants to believe that Axel is trying to make a change, stop Malign from his mad campaign. He believes it in his heart and in his gut, but his mind has more than reasonable doubts. He bites his lower lip and then blows out a breath, sitting up before standing up to strip off the rest of his clothes, picking them up and laying them over a chair at least as he notes, "It could be a trap. I don't know. He was .... an odd man. He could be a useful ally, or he could be a lure to draw us in." "It was before... right before the Battle of Kashyyyk, when you arrived with the artifact, when we were trying to rescue Enb'Zik's family from Malign." When Paul stands up, Jessalyn shifts the blankets down and slips beneath them, then leans on one elbow, resting her head in her hand as she looks up at him. "It was certainly a long time before his conversation with you... but I never would have thought he could be a potential ally. And to think... he just waltzed into the gardens and said hello to me and Sabine." She furrows her brow, thinking and murmurs, "Maybe if the Jedi support Axel's fleet, they can take on Malign and break free of his control. He told me that he's been working to stem the tide of the slave trade in the Sith Empire, too... though I think he meant for that to be some sort of consideration should we decide to take him out of his position. It's worth looking into... I'm eager to find out what's going to happen." Slow Dancing